


When I Met You, Everything Changed

by Veridissima



Series: Between Friends and Lovers [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Mark meet for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You, Everything Changed

In one side of the street, an event is happening, another one that will help people choose the next president of the United States; in the other side, in a small bar, two people, who will mark each other lives, would meet for the first time.

By the bar she sits, drinking from a glass filled with some red drink. At the same time, a guy enters and looks for someone to keep his bed warm in this cold Michigan night, that’s the best thing about following a campaign around the country, a new town, a new woman every day.

She isn’t the first he notices, and she isn’t the one that looks more like the ones that normally fit that profile, but she’s the one that captures his attention, the one that intrigued him. So after doubting his decision, he goes over there, and he easily sits next to her.

“I’m Mark.” He sticks his hand to her.

“I know you; you are from the Hoynes’s campaign.” Mark’s very first thought is that she may know something, and he’s in need for more sources.

“Nah, I’m at the same campaign you are. I wasn’t in the last meeting, can you update me?” She looks at him, and just laughs.

“You know when you use that, it would help to know with who are you speaking with. I’m Katie Witt, fellow reporter. I’ve used that a few times.”

“Does it usually work?”

“Yes, mostly with volunteers and new people.”

“You are on the Bartlet’s campaign, right?”

“Yeah. Why aren’t you at the event? Hoynes is the main candidate; I would suppose you could get in.”

“My paper got another reporter covering the main event. You?”

“Normally, Danny gets the exclusive, we only get the questions outside.”

“Danny Concannon, right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s weird that he’s not covering Hoynes, but some guy who doesn’t have a shot.”

“Danny likes that he’s a family man with good values and treating real issues, that he is a good man, not pretending to be one.”

“Do you agree?”

“Yes. You don’t?”

“I have to give you that he’s a good speaker and he  seems like a great man. But is not as prepared as John Hoynes is.”

“He can learn. And Leo McGarry is.”

“But it isn’t Leo McGarry running. You said it yourself in your articles.”

“So you have read my articles.”

“Maybe. So who are you voting for?”

“It’s a secret vote, Mark. I thought as a political reporter you would know that.”

“No… Thanks for the tip.” He says ironically.

“No problem. We have to leave, they are getting out in a few moments, we will need to wait for them.”

“Sure. I’ll cover the drinks. Are you staying in town?”

“Yes.”

“Do you wanna meet later tonight?” He says, when they are already outside, trying to walk through the people, also waiting for the even to end.”

“I have a boyfriend.” She says, before any of them would take it further.

“Oh…”

“But I promise that I will help you pick up another girl later.”

“Thanks. I need to go. Bye Katie, later.”

“Later, Mark.”

And decades would pass, and they would still ask themselves what would have happened if she had said yes, would the future be better or worse.


End file.
